


Pretty Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bird Transformation, Bird!AU, Eggpreg (not while human), Eggs, Human Transformation, M/M, Magic AU, Merlin and Arthur are mates, Merlin!Merlin, Mild non-con, No Plot, bird!Arthur, bird!merlin, fluff at the end, phoenix!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is having a nice day while out on a hunt. A handsome and royal phoenix named Arthur ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Cusp of Manhood is almost done :DD

[Arthur in his bird form](http://sta.sh/02zbzzoe29a)

[Merlin is his bird form](http://sta.sh/01pxn5eqanu6)

 

Merlin was enjoying a busy day gliding with the winds before he would have to leave to a warmer place before winter came and coated Camelot in white snow. Merlin's keen eyes spotted a rabbit carefully trudging about, probably looking for food to stock up for winter. Merlin flexed his talons. Well, as much as he didn't really like to hunt other animals, it was either kill or be killed. Merlin swooped down silently with his talons ready. He gave a piercing cry as soon as his claws sunk into the poor rabbit's flesh. He didn't even touch the floor once. He was flying to his usual tree to feast on his prey.

 

Then, quicker than Merlin himself, a large red figure flew past Merlin. Merlin was disoriented for a moment. He glared at the other bird that had so rudely flown past him. It was a big red bird, like nothing Merlin had ever _seen_ but only heard of. He was beautiful, with sharp blue eyes, a black beak, and mighty red wings lined with gold. It was a phoenix. The phoenix gave a powerful shriek and twirled in the air. He was showing off. Between his great talons was a limp rabbit. Merlin realized it was _his_ rabbit! Merlin gave a scandalized squawk and flew after the phoenix.

 

The phoenix was ready for him. The phoenix made him dance after him and pecked at Merlin's breast or tail feathers when there was an opening. Merlin knew he would have been blushing bright red if he was in his human form. Another bird picking at your tail feathers was like getting your arse goosed! It didn't hurt, but it was annoying. The phoenix was pushing him around! The phoenix gave another fancy twirl and soared high into the sky. Merlin screeched and flew after him. He could fly high, he was a bird of prey after all. But he shouldn't have to do that!

 

Merlin flew after the phoenix, cursing in bird language loudly. _'Come back here, you prat!'_ The phoenix suddenly dove down. Merlin was caught off guard but quickly followed after him. He was not going to lose his lunch to some prat! The phoenix finally started to get irritated. At first he was amused, but now not so much. The little bird didn't know when to accept failure! The phoenix decided he was going to scare the little bird away. He dropped the rabbit.

 

The phoenix faced the merlin and extended his wings. Merlin was caught off guard and stopped. The phoenix began to chase Merlin around the branches of trees. Merlin was now panicking. Was the phoenix going to hurt him? Was he going to kill him? Merlin forgot all about the rabbit. He just wanted to get away. But now the phoenix wouldn't leave him alone! The phoenix eventually caught up to Merlin and grabbed him with his claw. Merlin screeched in panic, even though the phoenix didn't hurt him with his claws, but he didn't like to be grabbed much. The phoenix slammed him down against the dirt. Merlin's wings flailed. He didn't like this. Not one bit. The phoenix looked amused by Merlin's fear, amused by someone inferior squirming under him.

 

 _'I'll teach you to aggravate the prince of Camelot.'_ The phoenix would of smirked if he had lips. The merlin fought against him wildly. The phoenix watched him. He cocked his head. Now that he looked at the merlin, he was quite the _pretty_ little bird. He had blue-gray feathers, a white chest lined with brown, big golden eyes with specks of yellow around them...

Winter was coming soon, and mating season wasn't too far off... He needed a mate too, he certainly didn't want those bird-brained princesses that paraded around him all the time...

 

Maybe he shouldn't throttle the smaller bird after all. This merlin showed more character than any other princess he was presented to.

 

The phoenix loosened his grip a little, but it wasn't enough for Merlin to be free. _'You're a pretty little thing.'_ the phoenix said. Merlin stopped struggling and stared at the phoenix above him. The phoenix began to grow and turned into his human form, his big hand still circled around Merlin's little feathered body. Even in his human form, the phoenix was beautiful. He was a man with handsome features, the same blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Merlin felt embarrassed. In his human form, he didn't look very good-looking. He looked like the village idiot. He couldn't help but feel his heart sink. The phoenix-man had told him he was beautiful as a merlin, but if he turned into his human form no doubt he'd be disappointed.

 

The blonde man raised Merlin up gently and began to stroke his chest. “There, there, pretty.” he cooed at him. “Come on, show me your human form.” Asking for someone to show them their human form was something personal. Merlin began to realize the blonde man's intentions. He began to squawk again. The blonde man shushed him. “Come on, I showed you mine. Show me so we can talk properly.” Merlin wasn't convinced. “Don't be that way, pretty. Tell me your name. My name is Arthur.” Merlin gave one last fit before he grew tired against the prince's arms. His little feet were propped up and he had a lazy look on his feathery face. Arthur gave a chuckle. “Tired yourself out, didn't you?”

 

Arthur leaned against a tree trunk and sat down. “Show me.” Arthur said. Merlin began to turn into his human form. When he was fully turned, he began trembling. Arthur didn't throw him off or say anything rude about Merlin's appearance. All he did was nuzzle into Merlin's cheek and tell him he was still pretty. Merlin whimpered.

“Please, let me go.” he said. Arthur hummed against Merlin's ear.

“Can't do that, little bird. Not yet. Tell me your name.” Arthur said. Merlin muttered out his name. Arthur snorted. “You're a merlin named Merlin.” If Merlin was in his bird form, he would of puffed up.

“Oh, leave me be!”

“Okay, okay. Don't get your feathers in a twist.”

“Let me go now.”

“No.”

“What!? But, you said—”

“ _All I said was not yet_. I didn't say I would let you go after you'd tell me your name.” Arthur said with a smirk. “Give me a kiss.” Arthur said.

“Will you let me go?” Merlin asked him firmly. Arthur smiled wickedly.

“Sure. Why not?” Merlin gave Arthur an innocent peck on the lips.

“There. Not let me go.” Merlin said. Arthur still had a smirk.

“No.” he said. Merlin was angry now.

“No!? But you said you'd let me go!”

“I lied.” Arthur said.

 

Merlin began to fight against Arthur again. Arthur growled. He grabbed Merlin's skinny wrists and pinned them against each other. “I like that you're feisty, but not you're pissing me off. Calm. Down.” Arthur growled into his ear. Merlin didn't stop trying for a second.

“You want me to just let you rape me!?” Merlin snarled. Arthur's gaze softened.

“I'm not going to rape you. I'm going to court you, you fool.” he said. Merlin stared at Arthur in shock, then rage.

“So _this_ is the wonders of being courted? You stole my food the first time we met, then you scared me! I thought you were going to kill me!”

“All right, I admit I was intending to give you a scare. But now everything's different. You'll make a strong mate and a protective mother for our nestlings.” Arthur said matter-of-factly.

“But what if I don't want to be your mate?”

“Non-negotiable.”

“You need my consent.”

“I don't need anything. I'm the prince of Camelot.”

“Then get yourself a princess, prat!”

“No.”

 

Merlin let out an irritated groan. He tried moving but Arthur's hands were like hot brands over him. “You can't have everything you want. You can't force others to submit to you.” Arthur didn't respond. He was pondering on his words, as if he never considered other people's feelings. “Besides, this isn't even the way to court. I would of thought since you're royalty you would know.” A smile appeared on Arthur's face. Now there was an idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Spring came. It was mating season. Arthur been preparing for this during all of winter. He did bird courting and human courting. For bird courting, he flew to Merlin's little cot and sang for him in his phoenix form. Merlin was actually delighted. He had been skinning a rabbit (brought to him by Arthur) when a familiar proud phoenix perched himself on his window and started to sing for him. When Arthur was done, he gave Merlin an affectionate nuzzle and left a lilac for him.

 

The next day, Arthur in his phoenix for brought him more of his hunt and then began to fly and twirl gracefully in the air. This was to impress him. Merlin's bird side quivered in excitement. When Arthur finished, he whooshed down and gave Merlin a small, rolled up parchment with a daisy inside. Merlin read the insides,

 

_For my love, Merlin,_

 

_If you're mine, I am yours._

 

_With love, Arthur._

 

It was short. And to the point. Arthur didn't beat around the bush. Merlin kissed the note and put it on his bed side. He wondered what Arthur would do next.

 

* * *

 

 

For human courting, Arthur comes to Merlin's little village in person with a band of knights riding on a magnificent white horse. He looks every bit of a prince. The people of Ealdor stop working and stare with unabashed amazement. Never before has royalty visited them. Only raiders.

 

“Come with me to Camelot.” Arthur says clearly. Merlin had been out to borrow sugar from his neighbor when Arthur suddenly appeared and made a grand appearance.

“I can't. I have to get sugar first.” Merlin said simply. The look on Arthur's face was pretty amusing. He's never been refused before, that much is obvious.

“I'll buy you sugar in Camelot.” Arthur said. Merlin was annoyed now.

“Arthur, I have things to do. I was about to bake.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, Merlin, as much as I appreciate you embracing the role of a wife, you won't need to do that. You'll be the prince's bride and mate. Not a farmer's woman.” Arthur said. Some of the knights snickered, but one particular red haired knight did not look very amused.

“Do you expect me to drop everything and let you carry me off to your big castle like some damsel?” Merlin said through gritted teeth.

“Yes.” Arthur answered without missing a beat. Merlin's jaw dropped. Was this prat serious? Merlin forced a sweet smile.

“Fine. I'll go with you.” he said. Arthur looked smug. “Right after I finish baking.” Merlin finished. Arthur's face fell. Now, Merlin looked smug. Merlin walked towards his home. Arthur sat there on his horse in shock. Merlin looked over his shoulder and smirked.

 

“Are you coming, my Prince?” he said suggestively. Arthur promptly got off his horse and followed him. Finally, he would get to have Merlin, even if it wasn't in his castle, on his bed.

 

… **............**

 

 

They ended up only baking and Merlin bidding Arthur good-night.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was much more lavish when he courted in his human form. Every day he sent a horseman to deliver Merlin costly gifts. Merlin was quickly becoming the center of attention. He began giving away some of the stuff that was too much for him (like the pretty little apron that was only for show and quite uncomfortable) and some things were just flat-out wrong so he got rid of them, (like the chastity belt).

 

In the end, despite all of those ridiculous gifts, Merlin did end up accepting Arthur's courtship. Immediately, Arthur wanted to mate and get him heavy with his hatchlings. Merlin wasn't too eager. After all, he was the one who had to stay in his bird form for two weeks and lay the eggs. That's when Arthur went full-on to arouse Merlin. He did both in phoenix and man form.

 

Eventually, after a two weeks and a half of muscle flexing and plumage puffing, Merlin gave in. He wanted Arthur.

 

* * *

 

 

**One week later....**

 

Arthur had never been so happy in his life. He was staying in Merlin's home, watching over his mate. At the moment, Merlin was seated on his hands, snoozing. Arthur stroked Merlin's soft, feathery belly where their eggs were inside. Only a week from now and they would have a batch of fuzzy little phoenix-merlin nestlings. He was proud. He had chosen a mate on his own. When his father heard he was furious but he did eventually accept Arthur mating when he heard of the unborn nestlings.

 

Arthur couldn't wait to meet them.

 

Merlin gave a sleepy little coo and cuddled closer to Arthur's warmth.


End file.
